


I Get so Lonely in the City

by AloisioAllure



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, Nagron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloisioAllure/pseuds/AloisioAllure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in NYC and being single can be pretty challenging as Nasir is about to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I been giving thought to this story for a long time but finally here is it.

The sunlight shined high in the buildings of the city where people often go to fulfill their dreams. There is a special time of the year in New York when people from all around the globe take a look into the future: fashion week. For a young man that future was finally part of his present, Nasir who worked really hard as a writer finally had the chance to take a step closer to his dreams, he was so exited that he woke up especially early that morning to get ready and while he dressed he told himself 'Don't screw this up', a shower, a strong coffee and several change of outfits later the chilly weather faced him outside his apartment, It had snowed all night and the streets were now covered in white, he hailed a cab just before his cellphone rang noisily in his pocket.

"Darling? Where are you?"

"Hey, I'm on my way... Taxi!" Nasir immediately got into the car that parked next to him

"You better be here on time, I don't want you to miss my show"

"There is no way in hell, I promise" he answered "Bryant Park" Nasir said to the driver

"Alright darling, so meet me after backstage... they calling me for make up... I have to go "

"Good luck!" Nasir told her friend while he smile to himself

Memories of the old days quickly flew by his head, it was not even a couple of years ago when he got his first shitty apartment, his roommate Chadara became his best friend and the rest was history, they had certainly come a long way. He remembered those first days in the city and how he felt like a tiny particle of dust flying above the cars and the buildings, because of course that's what the city makes to you. New York is there only to remind you of how insignificant you are, but not today, that morning he felt like he owned the city.

The car reached his destination and it wasn't long before he entered the white tend of Bryant Park. Nasir, who couldn't believe he was actually inside, took a look around him because he wanted to memorize every single detail and just by the time he was starting to feel like one of the 'beautiful people' he abruptly was reminded of his position.

"K-34 sir"

"I'm sorry?" He asked as he checked with the guy who assigned the seats.

"K-34, that's your seat" the guy said handing him a card with the seat code

"Of course" he said a little disappointed taking the card; it wasn't like he was expecting to be in front row, he was just but a simple writer for a small newspaper however he didn't expect to be almost at the back, he tried to forget about it and like many others took a seat looking at the empty runway, some moments later the lights went off and everybody kept silence. The runway illuminated followed by catchy music and the models started to walk down one by one, the excitement rush hit him hard and fast because he had never experienced something like this before, he already was thinking of what to put on his review at the newspaper 'bold colors contrasting with simple shapes' 'the dresses accentuate the female figure beautifully' 'edgy designs and still wearable' and as he went on and on writing on his phone notes about the show he noticed among the crowd a man, who particularly stood out by his height, very gentleman like, handsome and with some rough but still warm features, was he a model? He was definitely tall enough, or maybe he was one of those five minute celebrities with more muscles than brains, 'he's cute' he thought and just when he couldn't think of any other theories about the man's identity, his friend came out on the runway, Chadara looked confident, glamorous, amazing, he had witnessed all this years how hard she had work to achieve her goals and with an energetic smile he showed how proud of her friend he was, Nasir lost sight of the man for a moment but when he finally found his face among the crowd, a pair of eyes looked right back at him, he hesitated for a second at the charming gaze but at the end he just looked the other way a little mortified by the awkward situation, the show continued for some more minutes and from time to time Nasir checked whether if the man was looking at him or not only to find that he wasn't. Soon the show ended and all the models made their final walk along with the applause from the public, after that when the lights went on completely, everybody rose from her seats and walked towards backstage, after leaving his seat and showing his backstage pass to the guy from security he went inside looking for Chadara. Everything was like a perfect coordinated chaos of models, photographers, editors that were talking at the same time, all of them trying to make a statement, like 'Hey look at me I'm a really important fashion editor' or 'Hi I'm a model, your not a model' and of course the classic 'This champagne tastes awful but I'll have another glass' it was all sort of funny and shallowly but somehow he felt like he belonged there, not for the pretension but for the strictly artistic side of fashion.

"Do I have something in my face?"  
Nasir had lost himself in all the beautiful mess that it took him a couple of seconds to come back from his daydream

"Excuse me?" He said turning around

"You were looking at me the whole show, is something wrong with my face?" The tall man from the other side of the runway asked looking down at him with some sort of smile between his lips, he was wearing a grey suit that adapted perfectly to each shape of his body. A part of Nasir just looked at the suit thinking about the fabric and the possible designer of the piece, but most of him was so out of guard that for brief seconds he just stood there, with his mouth open thinking 'Say something! Say something!'

"... I wasn't really..." He finally made eye contact, his heart beat so fast he felt the pounding coming down to his hands and feet

"Oh come on! It was pretty obvious you were... Nasir" the strange man said with eyes piercing into Nasir's

"How do you know..?"

"It's on your backstage pass" the tall man pointed at the identification Nasir had hanging from his neck

"Oh right" he said a little embarrassed but in his head was still another question 'who is this man?'

"Are you going to introduce me?"  
Chadara came out of nowhere abruptly breaking the tense conversation between the two men

"Sure, this is ... hum" Nasir said with his eyes focused on the man's face, like if he looked closely enough he would find out his name

"Hey, I'm Agron, you looked amazing out there" the man said shaking Chadara's hand, Nasir looked at both of them and by staring carefully at the tall man's smile he realized that Agron was in fact a player but not from his team (whatever that team was).

"Thanks!"

"This is Chadara... a friend" Nasir added

"Hey!" Chadara saluted without losing his grip on the man's hand

"Well I should really go... I have a deadline and... some grocery to do" Nasir explained wishing he hadn't said the last part witch made him look kind of lame

"Please stay darling! We'll go to the after party" Chadara said

"Stay for a while little man" Agron asked

What? Stay? Were they crazy? He was dying to go to the after party of course but something in the last few minutes had changed, Agron was obviously into Chandra, who wouldn't? And Nasir couldn't exactly compete with a woman given the circumstances, even worse because Chadara wasn't just a woman, she was a model and spending the night watching the two of them flirting with each other and probably making out wasn't exactly his idea of fun.

"I'm sorry, next time I promise"  
He gave Chadara his best 'please forgive me face' then a kiss on her cheek and walked away

As he walked to the nearest exit he got to think about Agron and Chadara, and he imagined how it would end up, probably he would receive a phone call in the morning from Chadara to tell him how amazing was spending the night with Agron, even thinking about it made him a little mad, he knew it was unfair for Chadara because she didn't knew he really found himself attracted to him.

The next morning Nasir stepped into the coffee shop at the end of his block, an hour or so later he was staring at his laptop holding a cup of green tea that was now cold, he was already finished with his piece for the newspaper but he read it like twenty times just to be sure everything was in order, he closed his computer and now stared through the enormous window watching the cars and the people going up and down the snow covered street. His cellphone vibrated on the table next to his laptop, it was Chadara, there it was, the call he had predicted, he hesitated for a moment but in the end he picked up.

"Hey what's up?"

"Darling! You are not going to believe this, I went out with your friend last night"

"Friend? What are you talking about?"

"Agron you silly!"

"Actually he's not exactly..."

"Anyway we went to the after party, and we ended chatting a little about you"

"Me?" This was not what he expected to hear at all

"Yeah, he kept asking all this questions about you, and it finally hit me... He likes you"

"... He likes me? I certainly didn't see that coming..."

"Why? You're fabulous!" His friend pointed

"Oh I don't know, let's just say that I didn't get that vibe from him... That and the fact that every guy i like turns not to be attracted to me"

"Please! Any guy would be lucky to have you! And some girls would feel the same I'm sure, anyway are you going to see him?"

"But I don't even have his number..."

"Luckily for you Agron gave it to me las night" Chandra said

After hanging up there it was, written in blue ink over a paper napkin, Agron's phone number, he felt the sudden urge to call him but instead he packed his things and stepped outside the coffee shop.

It had been a morning full of uneventful things, breakfast, a shower, catching up with the current book he was reading, in the life of a freelance writer there was nothing better than being the owner of your own time, and for sure as Nasir had discovered the worst of being a freelance writer was having a deadline along with a writer's block.  
So once again he found himself starring at the monitor of his laptop trying to figure out how to even start the opening sentence of his latest assignment, one hundred words on 'choice making for young women'

 _"In life there are chances for us to take, but weather to take them or not may not be entirely up to us...'"_ he wrote decisively as he bit his lower lip but stopped when he noticed the paper napkin with Agron's number lying on his desk, a week had passed since the day he met him but for as much he wanted to pick up the phone and call him he new he couldn't, it was a rare feeling for him to face in that situation because if there was something he wished more than anything was that a guy he was interested in would be interested back. As he tried to figure out his unexpected feelings he typed some more 'the people we date, the apartments we rent, the jobs we take, are they all results of our decision making or are we letting someone else make those decisions for us?'

 _"FEAR"_  he typed, not because it made any sense in the sentence, he did it to visualize the word because he finally understood that he was in fact terrified of calling Agron. He looked through the window at the sky while he took a deep breath and finally everything made sense, all his past failed relationships and friendships were the main source of his insecurities, it seemed that no matter how hard he tried every single time everything fell apart, it was harsh realizing that the only constant in those relationships was him, and by this fact he asked to himself 'is it me?'

He bit his lower lip while he tried to take enough courage, 'grow a pair!' He told himself in his head, he took the phone and dialed the number he over analyzed for the last days, he was petrified like a statute but if he didn't take this risk, this chance, he would probably always wonder what it might have been

"Hello?"

"Agron? this is Nasir"

"Nasir hey!"

"My friend gave me your phone number I hope its ok"

"Sure, I was starting to think you had lost it"

"I meant to call but I been so busy with work lately..."

"Listen the other day you left so quickly I couldn't ask you somenthing..."

"Oh"

"So what I meant to ask..." Nasir soon realized by the nervous tone in his voice that this was as hard for Agron as it was for him "would you go out on a date with me?"

"I'd love to"

After hanging up he continued writing, _"maybe we can't make all the choices, maybe it's not even up to us to say when, where or how, but we do need to recognize the opportunities to stand up, grow a pair and take a chance"_


	2. Chapter 2

A regular coffee helped Nasir wake up for another regular day, regular was a word he detested very much yet it was the definition of how he spent his days lately, because he had been trapped in a routine of monotonous regularities that in many other cases would be a sign of one reaching adulthood but for this young man was a step below blowing his brains against the ceiling. Fortunately for his sake and the sake of his ceiling, his life was now taking a new path, one which destination, at least for today, was Coney Island.

"Hello?" Nasir answered his phone while walking on the sidewalk 

"Darling!" Chandra said effusively 

"Oh hey! I was about to jump in front of a car just to see if a can get away from this date thing"

"If you do it I'll drag you myself to your date in a wheelchair!"

"I'm kidding! But I'm seriously freaking out"

"Jesus! Relax it's not like you're marrying the guy! Besides he's totally a catch"

"Yeah? I bet he's a psycho... they always are"

"He's not, in fact I have all sort of news"

"What? About Agron?" Nasir asked surrounded by the crowd walking at the same time with him on the sidewalk 

"Yeah I did a little research and turns out he's a yankee"

"What?"

"He plays beisball!"

"I know what a Yankee is Chadara! The part I don't get is he likes... Sports?" he almost whispered the last word making it sound like a forbidden one

"I know, it sucks, the only gay guy that's into sports"

"I mean I don't hate sports, I just don't get them, what am I supposed to talk about the whole night? The weather?"

"We'll is not like he doesn't know any other topics, and besides you know sports too, remember that article you wrote about iceskating?"

"Yeah... Three hundred words about ice skating costumes!"

"Oh right" Chadara replied 

He finished his coffee on his way home and by the time he opened the door of his apartment he realized this was a disaster. He was about to date 'sports guy' when he was more like 'fashion girl', was it a bad idea after all? He put away his doubts along with his coat but he couldn't think about a better time for some emergency shopping so he took his coat again and rushed out of his home. Since he arrived manhattan no matter how much conflicted he was he always found comfort in shopping, some may call it superficial, cliche or even economically irresponsible, but to him it didn't matter because it was around clothes when he felt genuinely himself. He started with a new shirt, a new pair of trousers, a gorgeous silk bow tie, and when he felt he had finally reached his limit and his credit card's, they there where looking at him through a glass, the perfect shoes for his first date with the Yankee. They were gold metallic one of a kind Oxford shoes, he imagined himself wearing them on the most perfect date he could ever think of, after some seconds of shoe porn in his head it downed on him that Agron might possibly don't appreciate the shoes the way he did, in fact he could find them stupid or annoying, the smile in Nasir's face disappeared, but what was the point then? He knew there were lots of people with many different points of view about fashion, some had their thumbs up, some thumbs down and some more the middle finger, but he didn't care about changing other peoples minds, all he wanted was to be himself and express who he was even if people including 'sports guy' didn't get it.

Some new shoes and many money later he was at his apartment again, he left the shopping bags near his bed and started to undress in order to take a quick shower, he had spent all day out and without noticing it he was already a little late to get ready for his date. While washing his long dark hair the nervousness quickly filled his stomach indicating that the shopping morphine effect was already out of his system, it was a good sign though, in the time he had dated in the city he had learned that the amount of how nervous you feel is directly proportional to how good your date could be. He finished after some minutes with his personal cleaning putting a white towel around his body, by the time he made it to his bed he almost had a heart attack.

"Chadara! You scared me!" Nasir said to his friend who was sitting on his bed holding a bottle of champaign 

"You should have seen your face!" She said laughing

"Ha ha" Nasir replied not so pleased 

"Don't be mad, I didn't meant to scare you darling"

"I forgot I gave you a key" Nasir said taking some fresh underwear from one of his drawers 

"You said that I could step by any time" Chadara replied 

"I said emergencies only"

"And isn't this one?"

"Good point" he said after thinking about it, Chadara headed to the small kitchen letting Nasir dress and by the time she came back she had two glasses of bubbly champagne 

"Oh darling I love your shoes"

"Thanks" Nasir said looking down at the golden footwear

"So what are we celebrating?" Nasir said after taking one of the glasses

"I have big news" Chadara announced

"If you are getting married..." Nasir said in a threatening tone

"No! This is even better!" Suddenly the phone in Nasir's desk rang and he ran to pick up 

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, are you ready?"

"Yeah I'll be down in a second" and after that Nasir hung up 

"It's him"

"Go!" 

"But... you wanted to tell me your big news..."

"It can wait, seriously darling go" Chadara responded after drinking her champagne

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure, don't make him wait" with Chadara's blessing he drank his champagne in one big drink 

"... So how do I look?" He asked before opening the door

"Fabulous!" Chadra said and both of them laughed

Nasir walked down the stairs outside of his building, the snowy whether had already disappeared and the sky looked so clear he could see the stars, Agron was leaning against his silver car, he was wearing a much more relaxed outfit this time, a leather jacket, white shirt, jeans and some sneakers. 

"Hey" Agron Said along with a big smile 

"Hey" Nasir smiled back

"New shoes?" Agron said looking down at Nasir's feet 

"Hum yeah" Nasir said expecting him to mock him about it

"I like them, they're very you" to that the immediate answer Nasir gave was a big smile

"Thank you"

"So are you ready?" Agron asked to which Nasir nodded in reply

"Let's go" Agron opened the car door for Nasir letting him in, the car look as much expensive on the inside as it did on the outside, it wasn't long before Agron joined him inside to turn the vehicle on. 

The car ride started a little quiet until Agron decided to break the silence 

"I like your building" Agron said referring to Nasir's home.

"It's like a million years old but I love it, it's like living in the old New York"

"It's a nice neighborhood" Nasir smelt Agron's scent which filled the car, it was something that quickly worked as a stimulant so effective he could have undress him right there and then but somehow he managed to beheave

"So what do you do for living?" Nasir asked even though he knew the answer

"I play for the Yankees" 

"Wow really? That's amazing" Nasir tried to sound as natural as he could

"Don't tell me you're not a fan!"

"It's not like that, I'm just not very sporty"

"I see, you're more into runways right?" 

"Yeah" Nasir limited his answer along with a brief but sincere smile, he had freaked out over nothing, the date had started better than he expected.

Later the evening was just getting started, Agron took Nasir to the Coney Island fair, probably not the most romantic place for a first date, or maybe it was romantic because of the lack of romance, Nasir wasn't really sure. Agron bought a pair of Italian sausages for the two of them and through the course of the night they barely put any attention on the mechanic games, mostly they talked and walked enjoying the colorful lights flickering around them, the noise, the laughs and the smell of the ocean created such an atmosphere that both of them lost any notion of time.

"The last one?" Agron suggested moving his head in the direction of a giant ferris wheel

"After you" Nasir accepted 

Really at this point Agron could ask him to join him jump off a cliff and there would be no complains about it, they stood behind the line of people next to the giant metal structure and after some minutes of wait one of the guys in charge helped them to take their seats.

"So do you have any family here in the city?" Nasir asked trying to make the conversation flow some more after the wheel had rotated a couple of times

"I..." But Agron seemed speechless all of the sudden 

 

"Agron?" Nasir instantly realized he had somehow screw it up 

"My brother..." Agron said while they were leaving the ground below them again

"I'm sorry" 

"But..." He didn't had to say another word, by the look in his eyes Nasir knew the very thought of his brother caused Agron immense pain

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it, I get it" Nasir assured him

Agron nodded trying to avoid Nasir's eyes, it was clearly a relief to avoid such subject, the mood in the conversation changed so out of nowhere that for a moment neither of them was sure of how to continue. The wheel reached its higher point revealing the most amazing look of the millions of tiny lights coming from the fair, the wind blew softly cold air that played with Nasir's hair and the sky was so clear that blue stars sparkled above them but all of the sudden the wheel abruptly stopped at the same time that the lights of the mechanical giant went off.

"Why are we stopping?" Nasir asked feeling already a little scared, he looked through the window in the cabin realizing that the only game not working was the one they were in

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll fix it right away" Agron said hoping to make Nasir feel safe

"You think so?"

"Hey it's ok" Agron's big hand softly took Nasir's into a comforting grip 

Mixed feelings ran quickly through Nasir's body making his heart jump out of his chest, it was weird feeling scared but also so damned excited. The whole world for a moment was reduced to the two of them, no mechanic games or people, there wasn't any buildings or cars, lights didn't exist and neither did sounds, just two pairs of eyes making contact in a way that it seemed they could really see each other, not just stare at the shell on the outside, but really see. Their heads oblivious of their current situation slowly got closer and when they were about to taste each other's lips the energy came back letting the wheel to continue rotating and making the cabin where they were shake briefly frustrating any intentions of attempting a kiss. Slowly cabin by cabin everybody left the game, some a little scared, others perfectly calmed.

"I'm sorry for the technical difficulties guys" said one guy from the fair's staff as he opened the door letting Agron and Nasir get out.

"It's ok man" said Agron 

"I guess I should be getting home" said Nasir totally conscious that maybe that night wasn't going to be the one for a first kiss

"Oh ok, let me take you" 

Nasir nodded still thinking about what he felt when Agron held his hand, even with both feet on the ground he let himself fantasize of what could have happened up there if the energy at the ferris wheel had waited just a few more minutes to come back.

"I really had a great time" Nasir broke the silence inside the car that was now parked outside his building 

"Me too"

"I should go... Goodnight Agron" Nasir said giving one last smile at him and opening the car door right after

He was already walking up the stairs when he heard Agron's door open.

"Wait little man!"

Nasir turned out completely confused just to see Agron walk toward him, it happened so quickly he had no chance to give a proper reaction, Agron took Nasir's face between his big hands making his mouth collide against his own, Nasir felt his smell coming up his nose like some kind of drug that immediately put him out of control, Agron's rough lips thrusted with a mix of tenderness and passion attacking the lips of the much smaller man. Nasir was standing now in his peep toes not quite thinking about it but absolutely lost in the moment which slowly reached an end after a couple of minutes letting both men take some air.

"I'll call you" Agron assured before getting back to his car

"Bye"

Nasir walked inside his apartment with the biggest smile on his face leaving his keys on a table near the door after that he took off his coat and he undid his shirt at the same time he walked to his bedroom, he took a seat on his bed in order to take off his shoes and his socks, he was already putting his golden shoes inside their box when he realized he just might need new ones next time he sees Agron


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for neglecting this story for so long, please enjoy this chapter and forgive my grammar

"Exactly what are we doing here?" Chadara asked

"He asked me to come, I just couldn't say no"

"Okay let me rephrase that, what am i doing here? , you said we were going for drinks"

"We are... Hey! Two beers!" Nasir yelled at the guy holding several red plastic cups containing beer

Nasir paid for the beers and gave one to Chadara, they were sitting in the benches of the Yankee stadium where the crowd, specially the new yorkers, where so excited they shouted and cheered their team in support.

Agron had asked him to come see him play at least once to which at first Nasir found himself hating the idea as much as he hated sunday New York Times crossword puzzles but as he drank his three dollar beer he started to actually feel excited about watching Agron play, he could barely recognize him only by the number 21 on the back of his baseball jersey and big blue letters that spelled his name,.

"Can you see him?" Chadara asked

"Yeah over there, number twenty one"

"Oh right... but who’s that? Number seven"

The name Spartacus was written in the back of the uniform belonging to a man almost as tall as Agron, he whispered something in Agron's ear and gave him a manly yet affectionate hug, what was happening? Was Agron seeing other men? Nasir knew Agron didn’t exactly owe him anything, they had just started dating like a second ago, but still seeing him with other men made his stomach hurt.

"Darling? Are you alright?"

"Uh? Yeah I’m fine" he said taking a sip from his cheap beer but he kept thinking about Agron, was he a game for Agron as well as baseball? He couldn't figure it out yet. Were Agron and he playing some sort of game? And if they were, Nasir couldn’t help but wonder if he knew the rules, the truth is that he thought he was playing pretty good so far, he had been nice, cute and funny but somehow he kept thinking that maybe he had been sitting on the benches all along, not like this Spartacus guy who obviously was as good player as Agron.

He could be mad at Agron, maybe that would be a "normal" reaction but instead the person he was angry with was only himself, because it was his own fault to be in this position.

The bright lights of the stadium illuminated the whole field and the enormous crowd that surrounded it, in other situation it would be so exciting to be there seeing his hot date play with the Yankees, but in this case it was just cruel to see him play with Spartacus. At this point he couldn't really tell if the whole flirting was in his head or if it was real, either way he had had already too much baseball for one night.

"Let's get out of here"

"Why, what happened?"

"He is just…" He wanted to say that Agron was just playing with him, but to actually say the words was more than he could take in that moment.

"Darling ..."

"Chadara let's just go, please?"

 

The next day still emotionally unstable Nasir entered Barney's, the only place he knew would make him forget about the Yankee, the smell of Italian leather and cashmere welcomed him as soon as he stepped inside the building, he lost himself in the hallways full of designer clothes, shoes, and bags, forget Disneyland, this is the happiest place on earth. He stepped inside the changing room with tons of clothes in his arms, one by one he put on the outfits he had chosen and thoughts of the Yankee couldn't be more far away until he heard someone crying inside a changing room across his.

"Excuse me... are you alright?" Nasir asked standing next to the door of the booth

"Ever-everything is fine" a woman's voice answered

"I'm going in" Nasir warned the woman, maybe he was out of line but still he felt like he had to do something

"No, I'll be fine really" the woman answered but Nasir was already in, there deep inside  labyrinth of changing rooms was woman lying on the floor with a blue cocktail dress on that flattered his dark skin.

"Hey are you alright?" Nasir asked although the answer was pretty obvious

"It's just that I needed a dress for this party thing with my boyfriend... and hum..." Nasir soon realized he was not the only one with boy troubles in that changing room

"And?"

"Well he just called a minute ago to tell me we're over"

"Sorry" He truly was, although he had just met the woman he simpatized with her situation, if he had a pair of jimmy choo's for every time he dated a shitty guy he would already had to move to a bigger apartment.

"Yeah well... he's an ass"

"Do you want to have a drink or something?"

 

A dry martini, a cosmopolitan and an hour later Nasir found out that the woman's name was Naevia, a young and now single woman who worked in advertising.

"It´s really hard out there you know? I mean you are involved with someone and the next minute he dumps you over the phone"

"God men can be such jerks" Nasir said taking a sip of his pink drink but he couldn’t help but wonder if Naevia’s situation had to do anything with her not knowing the rules of the games sometimes people in relationships play.

"So what about you, are you seeing someone?"

"I'm not sure"

"You´re not sure?"

"Well let's just say that I went on a date with someone, but I’m not sure I’m his type, I think he is more into muscle athletic guys like him"

"Did he say so?" Nasir thought about it for a moment and he soon realized that this whole drama wasn't about Agron or Spartacus, it was about him, him not feeling good enough. He was pretty much okay with how he looked, especially since he had no longer the energy to be completely superficial and narcissistic. He would never be the athletic macho guy, it just wasn't who he was, and maybe if despite that Agron had still asked him on a date there was still a chance that this could be real.

"No" he felt like an idiot, all the drama was for nothing.

"Well maybe you are his type after all, and believe honey those muscle athletic guys are so overrated anyway" Naevia was so right, it didn't matter that he wasn't all muscles, he had a lot more to offer, like great sense of humor, kind nature, cute eyes and his usual fabulousness.

"I need to see him" Nasir said with decisive tone

"Call him!"

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine, seriously go with him!"

"Thanks! We should do this again, I had fun"

"Here, my card"

"I'll call you"

"Nasir" Naevia called him before he opened the door of the bar "Go get him!"

Nasir smiled before disappearing behind the crystal doors from the bar. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Agron's number, he waited for him to answer impatiently and after some more seconds Agron answered

"Hey"

"Hi, listen, could we meet for a drink or somenthing?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Meet me at Vesuvius in half an hour?"

Vesuvius was the newest trendy club for people under thirty, inside the usual crowd awaited, photographers, writers, artists, models and the men who follow them. The whole atmosphere was covered deep in red lightning that softly exposed the people dancing on the dance floor, meanwhile in the ceiling enormous cages with male and female almost naked dancers hung.

He waited at the bar as he agreed with Agron, after ten minutes later he showed up.

"This place is huge" Agron said taking a sit next to him

"Is it?" Nasir asked surprised by his sudden presence and still unsure of how to begin to talk to him

"Yeah I almost got lost... so, are we ok?" it was the first time he had ever used the 'we' word and Nasir wondered how a term so short could held so much meaning in that moment

"We... are fine, really, I was just in a weird place but I'm ok now"

"Some friends told me you went to see me play... but you left"

"I told you I’m not very sporty" he was ashamed to confess Agron the whole drama he made up in his head

“Are you sure that’s it?” Nasir paused for a minute thinking about the games people play in order to get what they want from others, and he decided that he was not going to play anymore, so he decided to come clean with Agron”

“…listen I’ve done the multi-dating thing before, and I think it never really worked for me, I don’t know I just felt like I was in a revolving door without really getting somewhere, all I wanna do is stand still for some time, so if you could just stand still with me…”

“You asked me here to stand still with you?” Agron made the question not completely sure of what they were talking about anymore

“Yes” Nasir’s eyes searched for some sign of understanding on Agron’s face

“Come here” Agron said standing up and opening his arms

Nasir hugged him, and he instantly felt the pressure of Agron’s arms closing around his body. Together they looked out of place because under the neon red light the two bodies embraced each other in contrast with the much more agitated people on the dance floor moving to the rhythm of music.

The game was officially over and neither one of them had to lose in order to let the other one win.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up feeling so much better, the sunlight came softly through his window touching his bed, he considered the option of getting up but he remained in bed a couple of minutes trying to remember last night, thinking about Agron, re-acting their conversation in his head over and over, but he was abruptly interrupted by the sudden ring of his phone.

“God, I haven’t even had my coffee yet.” he complained as he got up to take the call.

“Yes?” he answered

“Darling, did I wake you?”

“Oh no, I was awake… what’s up?”

“I’m at JFK.”

“What? Why?” he asked suddenly surprised

“I’m flying to L.A., I have this casting thing…”

“What?… Why didn’t you tell me?”

“… It just came up, anyway is nothing big.” Now he realized that this were the news his friend was trying to share the other night before Agron showed up in his apartment.

“But a casting for what?”

“Oh for a new TV show about some twenty something girls living in big expensive lofts, anyway I’ll be back tomorrow, so don’t worry… I have to go now.”

“Hey I’ll call you tomorrow okay? Maybe we can have lunch together or something.”

“Okay darling, see ya.”

The conversation was beyond weird, like something was wrong, something Nasir couldn’t put his finger on yet. Guilt suddenly growth inside him making his stomach to ache, could this mean he could lose Chandara? If she was picked for the show she would clearly have to move to L.A., but for how long?

It was still too early to make all those questions and his apartment felt suddenly smaller than it really was, he was upset by the situation because he had never realized that his friend may had more dreams and aspirations than to be a model and worse than that, he went on the last years without any clue of it. The rest of the morning went by without any more news from Chandara or Agron, it was one of those afternoons where the best you can do is work and so he did. Nasir had a meeting with his editor for the next day, his current column was entitled _“Men in the city, what to expect, what to avoid.”_

“ _Whether you are a native new Yorker or not having trouble finding that special man is always a pain in the ass…”_

“Delete, delete, delete.” he murmured to himself while writing on his laptop. He was at his desk trying to come up with something for his meeting.

_“… finding that special man is always a little bit tricky. We all been there; the horror of the first date, the hopes and expectations we all indulge ourselves suddenly face the sometimes harsh reality of New York City. We all promise that we’ll never do it again, but still we keep dating because we tell ourselves it’s the only way to  move on, to keep on going, to never give up and no matter how disappointed we end up every time, we keep hoping for the right guy to come along”_

His cellphone rang over his bed and Nasir thought it could be Chandara, but instead the name of his “special man” appeared on the phone’s display.

“Hello?” Nasir answered

“Hey little man.”

“Oh hey.”

“What are you doing?”

“Writing… in fact writing about you.”

“Me?” Agron asked really surprised

“Well actually… about finding the _right_ man.” Nasir answered in his best “I was joking” tone. For a moment there was this awkward silence, a small pause that seemed like hours.

“Tell me… what are you wearing?” Nasir tried not to let the sudden change of subject bother him.

“T-shirt and boxers, why?”

“Nice…” he said in a sexy tone

“I didn’t realize this was going to be one of those types of calls.”

“With the risk of sounding trite, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“I love trite.”

“Do you wanna come over and have a drink?”

“In your apartment?”

“Yes!” Agron laughed; suddenly trouble was knocking at his door just as Nasir was knocking at Agron’s door some minutes later, it was one of the more expensive neighborhoods in all the city, he suddenly felt like wearing Wallmart in a whole town of Armani.

“Hey come on in.” Agron welcomed him

“Hi, it’s a nice place…” Nasir pointed out as he let his sight make a curious scan through Agron’s place, the apartment was one of those very “grown up” places with lots of furniture that made him feel like he was still living with five roomates.

“Thanks… ohh I made margaritas by the way.” Agron directed him to the kitchen

“What’s all this?” Nasir asked because in addition to the drinks there was also a big plate of fajitas.

“Oh I thought you may be hungry.” he said handing Nasir a drink.

“I didn’t know you could make fajitas.” He was so touched, this was the nicest thing someone had done for him in a long time.

“Yeah well I took a couple of cooking classes some time ago.” Who knew? The man could cook and play baseball.

“Good for you, I keep sweaters on my stove.” Nasir responded joking after taking a big sip from his cocktail.

Nasir put away the margarita and walked closer to him and softly said “You know something?”

“Huh?”

“I might be falling for you.”

“Yeah well, it’s only chicken… I mean it’s no big deal.” Agron said a little nervous, Nasir noticed his last statement had made Agron sort of uncomfortable but made his best not to make a big deal out of it. “ _Wait until he’s ready.”_ he thought. Nasir softly put his arms around Agron’s neck, it required for him to stand on his peep toes. _“_ Anyway thank you, this is really nice” he immediately kissed him as soft as he could, feeling a brief smile from the taller man’s lips followed by a much deeper kiss this time coming from Agron. Nasir kissed him back feeling his tongue against his own as his fingers played with his hair. He clearly pushed Agron’s buttons or at least the right ones because he now could feel a big boner rubbing against him. Agron quickly became conscious of his own body’s response.

“Sorry.” he said with a red face and stepping back a little.

“It’s ok.” Nasir’s eyes looked directly into the Yankee’s. He then kissed him again but this time he let his left hand explore Agron’s hard on.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“Does it feel good?” Nasir whispered on Agron’s ear as he stroked his penis over his pants

“Yeah… umh… I just...” He was starting to lose it; a clear sign of this was that he could hardly finish his own sentences. With his strong hands he lifted Nasir so he could put his legs around him. The shorter man felt immediately the strong penis inside Agron’s pants craving for contact with his body. Who cares about his deadline and his meeting tomorrow? Who cares about the fajitas? This was what he had been dreaming about ever since he had met him. He felt his firm arms stronger than ever lifting him from his ass. Keeping that same position they made it out of the kitchen in direction to the master bedroom.  They landed on the enormous bed with Nasir on top, the adrenaline pumping inside their veins blurred all sense of good judgment and with wild moves they started to undressed each other as Agron reached for the other man’s butt cheeks squeezing them with both hands, teasing him, but suddenly he changed positions in the most rough way, now the shorter man felt the whole weight from his much taller lover, he felt the passion and for a moment he felt scared because Agron was not himself, he had been reduced to his most primary instincts, the most basic model of human being, the one that only cares about satisfying all his urges. Nasir was kissing the other men’s neck repeatedly trying to calm the beast above him without any success. Nasir felt the firm grip of an enormous hand holding his jaw still, the fingers against his skin were hot as pieces of burning steel, lips just as hot crashed violently against his own, Agron’s beard scratched the softer skin of nasir’s lips that immediately turned red due to the harsh friction. Agron released him for a second then with the same lack of gentleness took nasirs thighs one in each hand. Nasir felt the enormous cock searching for a way to enter his body, somehow despite the poor lighting Agron finally made his own flesh inside of Nasir.  Agron felt how the body of the smaller man reacted at first with unpleasantness. Nasir let a small moan of pleasure but mostly of pain, nevertheless he wanted more; he wanted to feel the man inside him. Agron was in full control of the situation, and with a last grip on Nasir’s neck he changed positions again making Nasir lay on his belly. He was still inside him making the switch a lot more interesting than Nasir had expected. Agron let the full weight of his body rest on Nasir back as he trusted inside him frenetically; the sweaty and hairy chest on his back only turned the smaller man a lot more. Both of Agron’s hands explored the smaller body under him, until they made their way up ending with Nasir’s wrist under their hard grip. Being in control is something he always knew how to do best, whether the others liked it or not. At this point he hated to admit it but it had started to hurt just a little. He could hear Agron’s moans on his hear, hot breath coming out of his mouth, kisses and small bites all over his neck. It only took a couple of minutes before Agron had finished and by the time he had emptied his entire load inside Nasir both men were so tired that they fall right asleep.

It was very early in the morning when his eyes started to open really slowly, his lover was still deeply asleep and it took him just a matter of seconds to realize that it all looked so different under the warm rays of sunlight, the bedroom was as nice as the rest of the apartment, clearly expensive and clearly Agron’s style but so different from last night, it wasn’t inviting anymore or seducing, it all seemed more real and less like a fantasy, it downed on him that maybe having indulged himself in such fantasy had been a little premature. Had he make a rookie mistake by sleeping with Agron too soon? His eyes looked around searching for his clothes at the same time trying not to make much noise because he just wanted to sneak out without the Yankee noticing. Nasir found his shirt then his underwear, a sock under the bed, the other one a few steps from the bed but he was still missing a pair of trousers. He looked under the bed again, into the sheets, and finally they there were, just beneath Agron’s pillow. “Crap” Nasir murmured to himself, this was going to be tricky. He carefully reached for the trousers slowly pulling them off, making his best effort to be gentle, out of nowhere Agron seemed like he was going to wake up, shaking his head and murmuring something. But after ten seconds Nasir figured Agron was still into deep sleep so he pulled his pants with more confidence this time. He dressed himself as quickly as he could; he hadn’t dressed that fast since that time when the fire alarm from his building was activated at 3:00 am in the morning by his upstairs neighbor who “accidentally” tried to dry out some clothes in his microwave. He buttoned down his shirt at the same time he left the apartment. An old lady was just making her way to the elevator when she spotted Nasir half-dressed in the hallway trying to put on his right shoe.

“Good morning” Nasir said with his face full of shame

“It certainly was” The old woman replied with a judging tone as she continued walking.

_“I hate this neighborhood”_ he thought to himself. He made it out of the building completely ignoring the judging look from the building’s doorman. Finally in the street he felt more calmed and so he walked towards the subway, meanwhile the shocking images from last night haunted his mind but he reminded himself that he had more important things to worry about, like the meeting with his editor. Nasir finally entered the train leaving thoughts of Agron and the station away. As the train reached for the next station he took a sit in one of the filthy orange sits. His paranoia made him feel like he was even filthier, like he could still smell the sex on himself. It was still early and he got really lucky to find the subway almost empty, at least that way he wouldn’t have to worry about his smell. His dilema only made him unaware of the man in front of him who was wearing a long coat, he waited until he made eye contact with Nasir to flash him exposing his penis, apparently he was wearing nothing under his coat and Nasir couldn’t help but wonder if he had a big “Whore” written on his forehead. For a moment he didn’t do anything he just sat there staring at the man and his genitals, until a woman noticed the situation.

“Okay sir, good morning to you too” she said to the man while she took Nasir by the arm and walked away.

“Don’t you just love new York?” she asked, Nasir who was still a little shocked smiled at her

“Thanks, that… was…”

“Tell me about it, so are okay?”

“Yeah, it just took me by surprise that’s all”

“Going to work?”

“Yeah you could say that, you?”

“Coming from work, I’m a bartender”

“I see”

“Are you sure you’re alright? Let me guess boy troubles?”

“Well sort of”

“I know just what you need, here” She took a pen out of her purse and started writing on Nasirs arm a direction. “Stop by anytime, the first round it’s on me”

“Thanks...oh wait I didn’t hear your name”

“Mira” The dark haired woman said before she disappeared behind the subway doors.


End file.
